


Surprise

by V_a_l_y



Series: FFF - Fanart For Friends [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_a_l_y/pseuds/V_a_l_y
Summary: Zell and Seifer, spits and caresses. Ispired by some fanfics written by my friend Princess_Kurenai!
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Zell Dincht
Series: FFF - Fanart For Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668988
Kudos: 11





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/gifts).




End file.
